When Did I Become So Broken
by Elva Cleerwater
Summary: Sarah Williams saw what everyone else saw in her a crazy girl, now a woman she supposed, as she looked up into mismatched eyes. She was so stupid, so childish, and life was so…..unfair! But was it ever really fair? Everything started that horrible night, the night her parents didn't come back.


Sarah Williams saw what everyone else saw in her a crazy girl, now a woman she supposed, as she looked up into mismatched eyes. She was so stupid, so childish, and life was so…..unfair! But was it ever really fair? Everything started that horrible night, the night her parents didn't come back. 

_"9-1-1 what is the emergency?"_

 _"My father and my step-mother, they left to go on a date three days ago, they haven't come back."_

 _"Ok how old are you?"_

 _"I'm 15"_

 _"Alright sweetie tell me your address, I'll send out an officer."_

 _"17 ElvenWood lane."_

 _"Ok sweetie what's you're name?"_

 _"S-Sarah W-Williams."_

 _"It's ok baby don't cry, talk to me about something else."_

 _"I just ran the Labyrinth and saved my my baby brother from a goblin king."_

 _"You did what honey?!"_

 _"I ran the Labyrinth and saved my baby brother Toby from a goblin king, King Jareth. It was technically my fault I was the one who wished for the goblins to take him away."_

 _"Alright sweetie the officer is on his way he'll make sure you're cared for. Bu-bye"_  
 _They took Toby away, gave him to an elderly lady that took claim as my dad's mother, I tried telling them my dad's mother died of b*** cancer, but no one believes a crazy girl. I tried to tell them that I didn't need to be in a hospital, but no one believes a crazy girl, I tried to lie to say the dreams stopped that I felt better, that i understood that there is no such thing as goblins, I didn't run a Labyrinth, There is no Hogle, No Ludo, No Sir Didymus, there's no such thing as dwarfs, there's no fairies, no monsters that can remove their body parts, no bog of eternal stench, But when they wanted me to say there was no goblin king, no Jareth, I could not. He was all i had left to believe in as they pumped more and more medication in me. He was the last bit of magic I could hold onto. Every night I whispered to them in hopes that they could hear me,_

 _"I know you all are real, Hogle is real, Ludo is real, Sir Didymus is real, the goblins are real the labyrinth is real, the Underground is real,"_

 _Jareth is real, Hogle is real, Ludo is real, Sir Didymus is real, the Labyrinth is real, the Underground is real. Jareth is real, Hogle is real, Ludo is real, Sir Didymus is real, the Labyrinth is real. Jareth is real, Hogle is real, Ludo is real, Sir Didymus is real. Jareth is real, Hogle is real, Ludo is real. Jareth is real, Hogle is real. Jareth is…a part of my imagination. Not real. I was "better" I could be released! Into the hands of a family member, but I had no family left. Therefore therapy carried on, as if I had never gotten better._

oooO Present Day Oooo

"Sarah. Sarah!" My therapist yelled.

"Hmm?"

"We can get only nowhere if all you do is stare out the window."

"I'm sorry, what were you asking?" I asked.

"I believe this session is over," He motion with his fingers and two men in white scrubs took me back to my room, one of them, Clyde, I despised deeply, he was always to rough and hateful. That night it stormed hard. And i stood by my window watching. There was a white spec, at first i thought it was the moon peeking through but as it grew bigger i realized it was a barn owl. It landed on the very edge of the outer window seal then squeezed through the bars. I gawked at it open mouthed before slowly opening the window. It flew in and landed on my table by the window.

 _"Sawah!"_  
 _"My lady!"_  
 _"Let's go get that rat who calls himself Jareth."_  
 _"Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"_ it wasn't a distraction, Toby was already home, I had already completed the Labyrinth. He had kept me just a little bit longer to ask me to marry him, and I turned him down. Stupid stupid stupid! The barn owl turned it's head, looked at me and that was it. A cream colored barn owl with two honey colored eyes. No mismatched blue greens, not Jareth, not the goblin king. I really had been forgotten. I cried and cried, the night nurse, the horrible horrible Clyde, ran in to see what was wrong, and when he realized i was crying on the floor for no reason began to yell.

"If you don't shut up, i'm going to give your crazy ass something to cry about!" Which made me cry harder, and so he hit me and hit me and hit me and kicked and punched and slapped, until i was so blue, bruised, and bloody they had to send me to the emergency ward. I was so depressed that they would keep me there for an extra five weeks. There was no need to shut the window or shoo away the owl because the window was never opened.

oooOooo  
"Sarah."

I gasped sitting up in bed, I wasn't asleep, I heard it. My name being sighed in a deep, suave British accent.

"Yes?" I whispered. And waited for an answer. When nothing came i fell back onto the bed, I wish I was in my room, there i could turn off the lights. I tried telling them that i wouldn't do anything to harm myself. Suddenly I could hear hurried footsteps and my doctor talking nervously.

"W-we have been taking very good care of your Sarah up until now sir, the accident was most unfortunate and that nurse has been fired at this point," Had my dad and step-mother been found. I sat up in bed. Suddenly my door opened and my doctor walked in, "Ah Sarah your up! Is anything hurting, do you need anything?" He had never cared this much, someone lingered out in the dimly lit hallway, "Sarah? Sweetie?" The doctor asked. I ignored him.

"D-Daddy?" I asked -I didn't care if i was twenty an 'adult.' I needed my parents- pulling the blanket from my body, ready to jump up and leap into my father's arms. Ready to see Irene again and tell her that I did love her, call her mom because I knew my real mother would never step up and be my mother, but Irene would and had tried.

"Well, N-no, he claims to be an old family friend. Your mother and father left you to him should anything ever happen, I have the legal papers. It was us that failed to contact him. You may come in sir, here I'll go get you a chair." My doctor seemed spastic about pleasing this man, who ever he was. I watched carefully as he turned aside so the doctor could exit, then stepped in. I wanted to cry, I wanted to be mad that he didn't come sooner, I wanted to grab onto him and never let him leave again, he was all I had left. He walked next to the bed, he gently pulled the blanket out of my grip, covering me back up.

"Stay in bed for now, Sarah." My doctor walked in with a chair and sat it next to the bed for him. Where was his long hair the upturned eyebrows and crazy eye shadow. The doctor left again, saying something about my charts, Jareth smiled at me briefly.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. He finally came.

"Hi, I'm Jared, I'm going to be taking care of you from now on" I laid back down but turned on my side, facing him. He thought I had forgotten him, so what was his plan? Just to swoop me into the Underground and say 'Surprise! I'm the goblin king, this is my castle, here's my labyrinth that you ran five years ago but have no memory of...' Well I planned to let my curiosity win out this time.

"Jarrett? Like the ring store?" I asked.

"No Jared, with a 'D' precious." He answered. I nodded.

"So you're taking me home?" Something flashed in his eyes, "Well I know it's not my ho-"

"Yes it is." He interrupted me, "As long as you wish to remain with me everything that's mine is yours."

"...Okay."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't, I promise." I said looking him up and down. he looked all businessy with his short hair and grey suit, he wasn't supposed to look like that. "I hate full suits." I mumbled on accident. "Sorry!" I said quickly.

"Hmm? Sorry I was lost in thought." He answer but i know he heard me.

"Alright." My doctor was back and Jareth -err Jared- stood and walked over to him, "Here are her charts." He then proceeded to point out everything mentally 'wrong' with me. "Seven?"

"Six-thirty."

"Six-thirty." My doctor agreed. Jareth turned and came back to me, he placed one of his hands on top of mine, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles.

"I'll see you then, OK?"

"Your leaving?" I asked, he couldn't leave if he left now he wouldn't come back, "Please don't go." He looked down at his watch.

"it's seven-thirty now." He said taking off his watch, "So it'll only be thirteen hours until we see each other again, here hold onto this for me." He handed me his watch I stared down at it a moment. My doctor left for rounds, Jareth was almost to the door.

"Piece of cake!" I mumbled and he stopped briefly.

 **Hello my beautiful _supportive _ readers, the one's who had the patience to wait for a total of 19 hours for me to finish editing after I realized that there had been some _errors._ To those patient people I say thank you! Next chapter should be up by Sat. Thnx my beauties! **


End file.
